deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coola (DragonBall Z) vs Turbo Mecha Sonic (SMBZ)
This is an upcoming battle, due to come after the Mario Princess Battle Royale, and before Misaka vs Luigi, made by Alice (LuckyEmile). It pits off two powerful villains, both of which use the same voice clips (so in a way, it's the copy vs the original). Coola, the brother of Freeza and King Cold's eldest son, versus Turbo Mecha Sonic, the deadly fusion of Dr. Eggman's ultimate creations. Look forwards to it! INTERLUDE COOLA pre-analysis notes: yes, I am aware that a more preferred translation is "Cooler", but I (and some other people) prefer to use translations closer to the original name. One such example is Coola, which is what I use to talk about him. It works well with Freeza, a subtle pun on Freezer. So, let's make Coola a subtle pun of cooler, and not on the nose. Also, in two video games, Coola (or Cooler if you prefer that much) can jump into his ship and get "repairs", transforming him into Meta Coola, which this time is actually him. Of course, in this state, there is only one Meta Coola, not a whole army one thousand strong. Since Coola was never that canon anyway, I'm using this for him. TURBO MECHA SONIC pre-analysis notes: Just to make clear, this is Mecha Sonic from the original 9-part, cancelled SMBZ series and won't include anything from the redux. As such, he will get his Semi-Super form, and his Metallix form, the latter using information from the opening and "Beat Up Sandbag", both of which show him in action and made by Alvin Earthworm. FIGHT The fight scene beings with Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow and Yoshi facing off against Mecha Sonic in a fiery wasteland, like that seen towards the ending of the opening in SMBZ. The robotic villain has once again collected all seven Chaos Emeralds, and is about to wipe the floor with his five bothersome rivals, when Shadow once again uses Chaos Control to teleport the legendary artefacts elsewhere. Mecha Sonic rages, as once again his chance has been stolen from him, when he senses their power on another planet. "Oh? So you didn't teleport them as far this time?" Questioned Mecha Sonic, followed by a laugh. "Well then, instead of wasting my time on you vermin, I'll head straight to them and deal with you lot later!" He then rockets away, flying through space to get to the planet where the Chaos Emeralds now reside. ---- Meanwhile, Salza is scanning the surrounding area in Coola's ship, when he detects seven powerful objects on a nearby planet. "Monsieur Coola! I have detected a huge spike in power on Coola Planet 249!" He exclaimed. "There are seven of them in total!" Coola swivelled round his Hover Chair to look, however he is in the shadows, so that the viewer cannot see him clearly. He makes a sound of pondering, and then gets an idea. "Wait, did you say seven?" Coola began. "Because if my memory serves, my stupid brother had searched for seven items before. Dragon Balls, I believe... They could grant him immortality. Well, I would sure like some immortality, it would wipe the smug smile off his stupid face... So set a course to there!" "Of course!" Replied Salza obediently, as the ship flew towards the planet. ---- Neiz and Dore got out of the ship to begin search, when suddenly a missile was blasted at them. Neiz deflects it with his powers and shoot a lightning bolt forwards, only to have it sent back at him and roast him, knocking him out. "Oh? More vermin?" said the threat, their appearance off-screen. "I'm done mucking around, you can all die for all I care..." "NEIZ!" Shouted Dore, as he turned to see the threat. "You're going to pay for tha--" Dore was cut short as he was knocked out by yet another missile. His corpse dropped to the floor in front of Salza, who was surprised by this action. He prepared to fight the threat, which was revealed to be Mecha Sonic (if it wasn't obvious enough already), who transformed his arm into a Machine Gun and shot Salza many times, causing him to collapse. Coola watched this all from on top of his ship, and was furious. His appearance was finally revealed. "How dare you attempt to kill my men!" He shouted to Mecha Sonic. "I'll show you the price of such insolence!" "Why don't you just shut up...?" Mecha Sonic taunted, as he prepared to shoot Coola. However, before he could attack, Coola rocketed into him, knocking him back. The two prepared for combat, both smirking at their rival's power. Finally, they both thought, a true fight. [[FIGHT!|'FIGHT!']] (fight coming soon) CONCLUSION POLL Who do you think will win? Coola Turbo Mecha Sonic Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:LuckyEmile